


Bodyfellatio

by Marty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Micro Fetish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>maaaaajorly pwp! a request for a friend on tumblr for some tiny!davesprite/sollux action, i couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bodyfellatio

**Author's Note:**

> maaaaajorly pwp! a request for a friend on tumblr for some tiny!davesprite/sollux action, i couldn't resist.

You're bored. You're three inches tall, aside from your tail, which probably only doubles that anyway. That part is Jade's fault. You're sort of horny. That part isn't anyone's fault but your own, and now that you're in the Veil with all the trolls, you aren't sure how to fix this yourself. You'd have to find a room to go relieve yourself in, and you aren't sure where that room is--nor do you especially want to ask somebody, "hey, where can I go masturbate?" because hey, that's pretty awkward.

All you're really doing is searching for an empty room or something where you can get some pent up 'frustration' out. You're floating around like some feathery piece of garbage and you've found a circular room with transportalizers around the edges, each one marked with a symbol belonging to one of the trolls. The only one you really knew was Terezi's--and you'd be damned if you went anywhere near her or her room.

Alpha Dave may have been able to forgive her for what she did to the John from your timeline. You'd never forgive her. She let him die. Tricked him into dying. Left you and your Rose and your Jade all knowing that there was no way out and there was no way to win.

You'll never forgive Terezi, no matter how much the "real" Dave likes her.

You're the real Dave, too, god damn it.

This isn't what you want to think of, though, because like hell you're gonna stay frustrated for any longer than you really have to.

Most of the transportalizers are locked, though, so you can't get into most of the rooms. There's only one that you find that isn't locked. You wonder, momentarily, about the troll who owns the room, but put the thought out of your mind as you drift further in, planning on finding some corner or something, somewhere that you can just curl in on yourself and-- and do something you'd rather not name, even in your mind.

It's something you haven't done since you became a sprite, and you don't know if it's even possible. Where would you even hide a dick in this form? But, fuck, if you aren't sexually frustrated enough to believe you do have one.

You're planning to just find somewhere you can do this alone, yeah, but then you see the owner of the room.

Right.

Why else would it be unlocked?

Though with what he's doing, you're surprised he didn't lock the thing.

Well, at least you're sure you have a dick now. It's slid out from some sort of extra fucking compartment in your lower half and it's hard as all hell and holy fuck watching what's-his-name touch himself is seriously doing it for you.

Your wings flap just the slightest bit and his breath catches in his throat. His face has gone completely mustard-yellow and he turns his head, like he's trying to look around despite the fact that he doesn't have any eyes.

"F-fuck, AA?"

"Nope," you reply with as much confidence and 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' as you can manage with your hand around your dick.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Those tentacles seem to be retreating into sheaths or some shit and you figure that means he isn't so into it anymore and your mind is pretty clouded and you decide to do something about it and this probably isn't the best decision but you don't give a shit. It's clear that he needs to get off, and you _know_ you need to get off, so you move closer to him, arms wrapping around one of those dicks. That is a weird-ass thing to even think.

You squeeze it in a hug and he lets out a little noise that sounds almost like a whimper and reaches to wrap a hand around both you and his dick, pressing you against it harder.

"What the f--"

"Just, please shut up," you hiss against his skin, pressing your tongue against him, wishing like hell your mouth was bigger. His hand moves away and fluid leaks from the tip of the thing, sliding down and filling your mouth with a salty-sweet sort of taste, making you moan and squeeze and grind harder. You steal a glance up at him and his eyes are closed, lips parted in a nearly silent whine as he struggles to keep his hands off himself, off of you.

You wonder if you're too small to be doing him any good, with the way he's grabbing at his jeans and at the floor, looking for something to grip. You bring your tail up and wrap it around his other dick--god damn, you wonder if all the Trolls have this going on--and squeeze and pump as best you can, keeping time with all the grinding you're doing.

It's a little bit difficult, considering you have to move your entire body to do this properly, and you consider slowing down or stopping completely before you hear the sound that comes out of his mouth.

It's about halfway between a whimper and a groan and oh god if that didn't make you work harder nothing would. He still seems to be struggling not to touch himself but the way your body's moving against his, you'll be damned if it isn't starting to get you off, too.

Your fingertips dig into the sides of his length, which isn't as strange a thing as you'd expect an alien's dick to be. At least it isn't some kind of mass of spiked octopus tentacles or something--no, each one is just a single, smooth tentacle that's thick at the base and tapers to be thin at the tip.

Thin enough to fit in your mouth, maybe. Just a little.

You slide upward a little bit and shove what you can into your mouth--it isn't much, but he seems to notice. His hips buck up even though there isn't much place for him to go and you wrap your tail around both dicks, pressing them together and everything is sliding around all together and shit it feels so good and you wrap your arms around the one closest to you and squeeze, using almost your entire body to pump up and down and he's gasping, moaning, letting out little whines and he sounds like he's close, everything is urgent and you move faster, squeeze harder, and he lets out a long groan as he comes, holy hell that's a lot, more than you expected. It's warm and sticky and it washes over you all in a rush, and you gasp when you get a mouthful, swallowing it down and loosening your grip on him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asks again, out of breath as he collapses backwards, face burning yellow.

"Dave," you say as you shift, his weird dicks sliding back into whatever weird thing they came out of.

"Nice try," he says, picking you up in one hand. Fuck, you're covered in his weird alien fluid. Come. Whatever the fuck. "Humans aren't this small."

You scoff. "When the Witch of Space wants to shrink us? Yes, we are."

"Humans don't have tails, either. Or wings."

"Sprites do."

He stays quiet for a second, thinking about that. He doesn't pursue this 'who are you' conversation any further, though, and instead asks a new question.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed to get off. I definitely need to get off."

"If you didn't get off on it, why did you do it?"

You shrug and he does something you don't expect at all. You're brought closer to his mouth and for a moment you're terrified he's going to shove you in there and eat you or something but he only smiles a little bit before letting two tongues slide from his mouth and he starts at the tip of your tail, going up slowly. Why the fuck does he have two to--oh fuck oh fuck why does that feel so good why does that feel so good.

One tongue presses against your dick as the other works at your torso. Fuck, he's cleaning you off. That's almost too hot, jesus christ. You let out a little sound and no that was not a whimper, you tell yourself, because Striders don't whimper.

He continues to lick you, and you file this in your mind under Things That Shouldn't Be Hot But Still Are, as well as Awkward Things To Bring Up To The Next Person You Date, assuming you ever get into a relationship.

Once you're mostly cleaned off (and thoroughly soaked--another thing that shouldn't be sexy but still is) both his tongues wrap around your waist, moving against your body, pressing against your dick and sliding around, pressing and moving and sliding and you're close you're so close and your vision is blurring and your face is hot--everything is hot--and you grab onto his tongues as you come, your tail wrapping tightly around his wrist and your hips arching up against him. You let out a loud groan and he smiles, waiting for you to let go of his tongues.

When you let go, you practically collapse backwards into his hand, and his tongues go back into his mouth and he's still got that dumbass smirk on his face and you let out a shaky breath.

"I'm Sollux."

"Good to know," you say with a little laugh.

You're suddenly thankful that you ventured like a dumbass into random rooms.


End file.
